


Cool Down

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Series: Pitch Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Male Solo, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Working out with Ginny may have left Mike exhausted, but there are certain parts of his body that can’t quite forget it. Missing Scene from 1x02.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Ginny some fun in the 1x01 missing scene, so why not Mike this time? This is part 2 in my rewatch series.

Mike Lawson couldn’t quite remember the last time his body felt this sore.

He was supposed to be a superstar. A pro athlete. Sure, he’d been at this a long time and he likely needed both knees replaced, but the rest of him was fit. Spry, even. So how did a girl who looked like _that_ run him so ragged?

Mike snuck a furtive glance at his surroundings before limping into the Dodgers clubhouse when he was confident no one could see. He let out a heavy sigh and struggled to pull his shirt over his head and step out of his mesh shorts. A shower. That’s all he needed. Hot water, maybe a steam, and he’d be as good as new. He fought a groan as he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked toward the shower area, trying to avoid the very obvious elephant (well, elephant trunk) in the room.

Because while Mike couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d been this sore, he _definitely_ couldn’t recall the last time he’d been this turned on after such an innocuous event.

The towel tented in front of him as Mike entered the shower stall, and he draped it over the door before stepping under the hot spray. When he thought it through, it really wasn’t that innocuous. He’d had young, nubile Ginny Baker stretching in front of him, clad only in spandex. Grunting, even moaning at a few points…a man could only take so much.

_Get it together, Lawson,_ he admonished himself as he reached for the soap, trying to train his mind on anything but the tight, perfect body of his rookie pitcher. 

It was to no avail. He couldn’t help but picture the way her thighs spread when she pressed down into squats, the image of her perfect, pear shaped ass jutting in his direction. If he hadn’t known her form was flawless, he would have thought she was doing it on purpose. Putting on a show for her captain.

The hot spray of the shower beat down against his sore shoulders, but his attention was elsewhere. Specifically, on his long-neglected cock, which was jutting out at more than a right angle from his hips. He knew he shouldn’t do it. That this was crossing some unspoken line. The idea of jerking it in the visitor’s clubhouse to one of his teammates wouldn’t be something he’d even consider under normal circumstances.

But this was far from normal.

Mike let his hand slide between his legs and hold at the base of his cock, leaning back against the tile and allowing his mind to wander. Workout clothes had never really done much for him. Sure, he could appreciate a pair of yoga pants as much as the next guy (Rachel used to come home wearing them on Saturday mornings), but he’d always been more about a short skirt. Something easy to get into and get off.

Right now, however? The image of that spandex was more than enough to get him where he needed to go. He squeezed the base and stroked slowly toward the tip as he let the vision enter his mind. Those blue, industrial strength Nike pants clinging to her calves, her thighs, the swell of her ass. They _wouldn’t_ be easy to get into, but Mike would be able to make it work. Be able to peel them down her flawless legs and bury his head between them.

_Fuck_ , that was definitely doing it for him. His cock pulsed in his fist as he slid back and forth, wondering how she’d smell after a workout like that. Musky, sweaty…the way she did when she left the mound after a start but 100 times more sharp. And he wanted it. In that moment, he wanted it all. 

He stroked in earnest now, picturing the way the sweat had slid down her neck and disappeared into the cleavage of her tight black top. He wanted to pull that off too. Get her naked in the gym and make her climb aboard. In his mind’s eyes, she was riding him on the weight bench, those muscular thighs he’d seen pressing 200 pounds propelling her up and down against him. And he could only hold on for the ride.

Mike knew he was close, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing back for leverage as he shot hard all over his hand, some even spurting to the other side of the shower. He stroked through it, feeling his body shudder and settle in aftershocks of his intense orgasm.  
  
_Fuck_. The after glow filled him with immediate guilt, and he knew that had been a mistake. He hadn’t gotten off in a clubhouse shower since he was in high school. But here he was, jerking off to a 23-year-old. 

He grabbed the soap again, determined to wash the dirty old man from his aching joints, his body coming back down to Earth and groaning at the weight of just standing in the shower. By the time he rinsed, he felt almost back to normal. A sore, guilty normal, but normal all the same.

When he got back to his phone, there was a text from Ginny. A simple “Great workout, we should do that again” and a barbell emoji that just solidified just how young she was.

Mike groaned and sat back on a chair, struggling to pull his clean shirt over his head. This rookie would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).


End file.
